Homecoming
by Midnight138
Summary: This Katniss and Peeta's arrival at District 12 after they have won the Games.


**Okay so this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me, the ending of the first book really annoyed me so I have written their journey home together. It takes place just after Peeta has found out about Katniss pretending to love him because they were in danger and I shall continue with the story till the beginning of the second book, Catching Fire. Hope you like it and please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 01  
**

Katniss was nervous, which surprised her, she was going home. She would see Prim, her mother and Gale. _Gale_. She rolled over and placed her pillow over her face. The idea of seeing Gale made her stomach churn. She had never been more confused. They were friends, nothing more. But then why did she feel guilty? She hadn't had to face it in the Games but once she was home there would be no Game to hide behind.

Peeta's face emerged in the back of her head. She peered over the pillow at the bunch of wild flowers he had collected for me at the station. She had placed them on the bed stand. She already missed him, but she could never tell him, it would be selfish. There was no point in him loving her after all. She didn't want children, especially after what she went through, and she didn't want to marry. She couldn't. She didn't have enough love that leads to a family, even if she did have feelings for him.

Haymitch startled her as he calls through her door 'You told him?'

She sat up to see him leaning his arm on the doorframe of my compartment. He looked at her accusingly.

'Well yes because you gave away something was wrong' she retorted, scowling at him as he strode in and sat at the end of her bed looking through the window.

She curled up at the top her bed watching him as he pulled out a hipflask and took a swig.

'He didn't take it well I presume?'

Katniss sighed and put her head in her hands, 'No, he didn't'.

By the time she had climbed on board he had already disappeared into his room.

They sat in silence for a while. Katniss pushed her hair back and hugged her knees.

'Why didn't you tell him?' She glanced at Haymitch. 'Before the interview?'

Haymitch pursed his mouth thoughtfully still staring at the window.

'He didn't need any… guidance. He was a natural on television and I didn't want to change that.' He turned to look at her and passed his hand over his tired face. 'You need some sleep sweetheart, you'll be home tomorrow'.

He kissed the top of her head and left Katniss to her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Katniss didn't see Peeta. She sat by the window as the train pulled in to District 12 playing with the powder blue fabric of the dress Cinna picked out for her.

The compartment door suddenly slid open and she stood up quickly as Peeta entered.

They stood motionless for a moment, as Katniss examined his outfit. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a deep blue blazer that made his blue eyes even brighter. He was still thin and pale but he looked much better than he had in the arena.

Peeta stared at her and simply nodded, his face expressionless and walked to the window.

Katniss opened her mouth, she wanted to tell him she missed him and he was being unfair, but then quickly closed her mouth as words failed her. Instead she stood beside him by the window in silence.

'What happens when we get back?' Peeta uttered, breaking the silence.

Katniss glanced at him, his jaw was clenched, is face still expressionless. The light from the window seemed to glisten in his blond hair.

She had thought about this herself and had no clue. She hoped it would be the same, like nothing had changed. As if she had never gone into the arena.

'I don't know.' She replied truthfully, she was as lost as he was. 'Try to forget.'

They stood in silence again, as she caught Peeta's stare at her reflection on the glass.

The grubby station of District 12 rose up around them. Katniss noticed the number of cameras had increased. Everyone would be watching their arrival home.

'I don't want to forget'. He said as he finally turned to look at her. His blue eyes on hers but before she had time to reply he had turned back to the window.

It looked as though the whole of District 12 were there for their arrival. Peeta smiled and waved at them as the roaring of their cheers grew louder and louder.

Effie strode in and clapped her hands 'We're on schedule! You have to go straight to the stage so they can have a shot of you two being welcomed' she grinned and smoothed down her skirt.

Haymitch came in swigging his flask 'Right,' he grumbled 'lets get this over with'

They stood side by side at the door, their hands gently brushing. She felt the familiar warmth as his hand slipped into hers and looked at him unsure.

'For the audience.'

His voice was hollow, his face expressionless. It was worse than anger.

Katniss gripped his hand tightly, composing herself for the cameras, as she felt the bread boy slip away from her.

The doors slid open and Peeta stepped out first his head held high, waving and smiling as the crowd cheered. Katniss followed down the path made for them to the stage on the other side of the fence over looking the square.

She turned to see Haymitch and Effie close behind them. Peeta led her up the steps onto the stage still smiling. She looked out to see children and elders in the square to greet them.

She smiled and waved with her free hand, as she was still gripping Peeta's hand.

The crowd went nuts screaming their names. But she was searching the familiar faces for the ones she missed the most of all.

Her breath caught and the hand she held high to wave at her District began to fall slowly to her side as she saw Prim on Gale's shoulders beside her mother.

Prim was cheering a broad smile was played over her pretty face, her hands waving over her head of blond hair wildly. She was wearing a white dress Katniss had not seen before. Gale was grinning. Her mother was beaming her hands clasped over her chest.

Her grip on Peeta's hand tightened and he gripped hers reassuringly.

Out of the corner of her eye Katniss saw Peeta glance at her, then at what she was staring at. His smile falters slightly but he laughs and continues to wave.

Katniss felt a sudden pang of sadness as she realized only his father was there to welcome him home.

* * *

They had entered the Justice Building, Peeta and Katniss had been placed in different rooms just like the Reaping. This time however they were filming the reunion of the victor and their family and friends.

Katniss paced the room, ringing her hands.

The door opened and Prim flew in her arms open wide, grinning 'Katniss!' she cried.

Katniss swept her up in her arms and held her tight. They clung to each other, laughing and crying together for a moment. Katniss, still holding her close in her arms, pulled her back a bit to look at her.

She was just as she remembered. She wiped the tears away that leaked out of Prim's wide eyes.

'You won! You're a victor!' She giggled

'I did it for you, I promised I would try little duck'

'I knew you could!' she buried her face into Katniss' shoulder 'you were so brave-'

The door opened and their mother walked in and held them both tightly. She smiled at Katniss 'I'm so proud of you, I always have been. You were so strong Katniss.'

Katniss beamed at her mother, her eyes watering.

'I sold goat and milk from Lady and we got bread from the baker' Katniss noticed her mother glance at Katniss at the mention of the baker 'and mum's apothecary has been busier than ever! Gale' her mother glanced at Katniss again 'even brought game for us and herbs and I haven't taken out any tesserae I swear!'

'Oh little duck I missed you' she whispered 'where did you get this dress from?'

'Madge' she said, to Katniss' surprise 'she gave me some of her old dresses but they are still a bit too big for me but-'

There was a knock on the door and their mother turned to Katniss and with a serious look said 'That must be your cousins, they can hardly wait to see you!'

_Cousins? _Katniss thought, but she smiled and went along with it.

Gale entered with his two brothers at his side, he looked at her and glanced toward the camera in the corner of the room.

Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat and uttered 'Thank you'

He nodded in response as Rory, Posy and Vick ran in. Hazelle at their heels 'Well' she said 'Welcome home my favorite niece'.


End file.
